Wake Me Up
by Kyoyama Daphne
Summary: After a tragic accident claimed her life, he decided to follow her. But what will happen if she comes back, and finds he is not there anymore? Faith seems to have some plans in store for them... or is it someone else?   OUT FOR ADOPTION, Chapter 5
1. Gone

**/a.n./ I'm just feeling really depressed today, I don't know why…**

**The story is from Yoh's POV…**

**Anyway, this fic is inspired by the song "Hello" by Evanescence; I suggest you listen to it while you're reading…**

**Please take the time to review, it's nice to know someone out there is actually reading… **

**Note: I do not own Shaman King, I'm just borrowing the characters…**

**On with the story!**

**Wake me up **

I sat with my head buried in my hands. This waiting was maddening. It had already been three hours! Why didn't anyone tell me anything? Why was it so quiet in this damned corridor? Only the occasional calls from the speaker disrupted the ongoing silence. I wanted so bad to open the door standing before me. I wanted to see…her.

_*Flashback*_

"_Yoh! Come on! Make breakfast already! Hurry up!" His slumber had been interrupted with the icy tone of his fiancé._

"_Fine! Don't wake up! I'll just have breakfast alone, and know that you will NOT have any of it!" Yoh heard her footsteps echoing through the narrow corridor, making her way toward the stairs._

_Then…_

_A scream_

_Followed by a series of thumps_

_And a deafening crack._

_He had flinched out of his futon and ran to the stairs, only to be greeted by the heart-wrenching image of his fiancée sprawled on the floor at the foot of the stairs…_

"_ANNA!"_

_No answer_

"_Anna! Oh Kami-sama please be alright!" he had yelled as he made his way down the stairs. He had knelt down beside her and checked for a pulse. He found it, seconds later; only it was weak._

_Too week._

_He had stared at her unmoving features for a fraction of a second, before taking action. Practically jumping on the phone, he had called the hospital. _

_He had watched, paralyzed, as the doctors carried Anna into the ambulance, and called for him to come along. _

_He had watched the placid face of his fiancé as the doctors checked her. They had looked at him, now and then… Worried glances, some pitiful…_

_All he could do was stand by her side and hold her hand tightly in his own. _

"_It's going to be okay Anna, I promise… I won't let anything happen to you…" he had murmured to her, knowing she wouldn't hear, but needing to say those words._

_They had carried her into the emergency room, and had been working on her ever since…_

_*End of Flashback*_

The waiting was driving me crazy. I stared around blankly into the depths of the hospital corridor. Was this white décor supposed to be soothing? It seemed mocking to me…

"Eherrm… Mr. Asakura?"

I turned around to find myself face to face with one of the doctors. My eyes widened suddenly.

_This was it…_

"How is she?"

The man looked down, taking sudden interest in the pale tile floors.

"She fell down pretty bad… Broke five of her ribs, and they damaged her inner organs. Particularly her heart…" His head hung lower.

"W-we tried to stop the internal bleeding, b-but the broken bones had already done so much damage… W-we tried…B-but I'm sorry Asakura-san…. She's…"

He couldn't finish.

But I knew what came next.

_Gone_

I pushed passed him and ran to the room. There she lay. Motionless. Like a statue. Thought there was something missing about her.

She wasn't breathing.

I could tell. The steady rise and fall of her chest was absent. I took a step closer to the bed, touching her ice-cold hand. It wouldn't move again… Ever. I could feel tears burning in my eyes as I looked at her face. She was…

_Gone_

_Gone_

_Gone forever_

I didn't want to believe, even though the evidence was laying rightbefore me.

_No, she wasn't gone! She couldn't be gone! She just couldn't be…_

_She is…_

_NO SHE'S NOT! This is… this is just a dream! Any minute now, she'll wake me up, and tell me to make breakfast!_

_She's gone Yoh.._

_Shut up stupid voice!_

_I'm your mind, I _can't _shut up…_

_Why are you here?_

_I'm just giving you someone to talk to…_

I couldn't accept it…

Anna…couldn't be.._dead…_could she? Anna? The ınbreakable itako? I couldn't take it. I couldn't bear to see her in front of me like this.

Motionless…. Detached…

_Dead…_

_Dead?_

"She's not dead!" I yelled, not caring who heard. I rushed out of the hospital room.

_I won't believe it!_

_I won't accept it!_

_She can't be dead! She can't be! I'll just smile, I'll smile like nothing happened and it'll all be over with! _

_This is just a dream… It's only a nightmare! I don't believe it… I have to wake up! Come on Anna, wake me up already!_

I ran to the front door and yanked it open, throwing myself out. I stood under the pouring rain. It soaked through my clothes, but I didn't care.

_It's only a dream…_

I let the raindrops flow over me as the events of that morning replayed themselves, over and over again like a broken casette…

The scream.

The crack.

The image of the blond girl sprawled on the floor.

The cassette seemed to have broken atthat scene since it didn't go forward from there.

My mind was stuck on that picture, it couldn't let it go.

Then realization hit me. It hit me hard. Like a ten ton boulder it ran over me.

I limped in the general direction of the highway, remembering her unmoving body, cold hands… The images flashing before my eyes, _Crack! _That stupid sound echoed in my fried brain.

I wished I could pour bleach into my skull and let my brain burn on the spot.

My legs pulled me instinctively.

I was too numb to think of where to go.

I wasn't dreaming… she was really gone…

There was no point in pretending it was a dream…. But I still couldn't accept it…

_Wouldn't believe it._

My legs had unknowingly carried me to the edge of the road.

Without a second thought, I walked to the middle of the asphalt and sat down, cross legged on the wet ground.

I could barely make out the two headlights of the car coming my way through the thick mist.

If I could only just make them out, they certainly wouldn't see me.

I shut my eyes tight as they came closer… and closer…and closer…

_I'm coming to you Anna…_

_**/a.n./ Well, that's it… Please don't kill me for killing Anna… and Yoh… I don't know, I just felt like it… I promise to write more cheerful fics after this, more like my previous ones…**_

_**Do you like it? Do you hate it? **_

_**Review!**_


	2. Suffocating

**/a.n./ I am SO SO SO sorry for the amount of time it took for me to update! I am seriously horrified; and this chapter comes as a relief… Please review, it would be nice to get one after all this time…**

Anna's POV

**Chapter 2 – Suffocating**

_Something isn't right._

I knew it from the first moment I regained consciousness. I felt all right, but somehow…different. Why though? I couldn't place it. I felt alive, but somehow…not.

_Does that even make sense? How could I be alive and dead at the same time? Is it possible_? As these questions passed through my mind, a strange realization dawned upon me: I couldn't breath. But it wasn't exactly uncomfortable; almost like I wasn't _supposed_ to breath. Was I really meant to die? Maybe I should… Yoh would be better off without me as his slave driver…

I felt a jolt go through my chest.

_Pain._

Could I still feel it? Or was it just brought on by my lingering thoughts… How come all the answers remained an enigma? Oh well…

_Why can't I breath?_

I tried to look around.

_Nothing._

I was…nowhere.

Complete darkness. Wasn't there supposed to be an afterlife? In that case…was I really dead?

As I thought of that remote possibility, I felt another stab in my chest and before I could so much as register what had happed, I felt my body being pulled down into the nothingness.

The first change was obvious.

_How come I can breathe again?_

Voices… Someone was calling my name… Who though? It seemed distant, like the person was speaking to me from the bottom of a well..

"Miss Asakura? Miss Asakura! Can you hear me?"

A different voice now…

"She's breathing again!"

The unfamiliar voices grew clearer as time passed. I could now hear footsteps running around the room, I could sense the people around me. Why were so many people gathered around me?

"Oh thank god! She's breathing!"

"But what about…?"

_What about what? _What were they hiding from me? I was alive right? Then there was no problem… I heard someone clear his throat. They were definitely hiding something…

"Don't talk about that right now!" another man snapped. I didn't get why he was so angry. A softer voice spoke next…

"Miss Asakura, can you move?"

I weighed my options for a moment, trying to decide if I should simply stay put and listen; before deciding to move. Opening my eyes, I was momentarily blinded by the bright light that flooded the room. My eyes watered as I shut them reflexively. I peeked through my lashes and tried to adjust to the brightness. Finally able to open them, I took in my surroundings. Several people were hovering over me, with identical looks of anxiety on their tired faces. One was holding two metal objects in his hands. _So they shocked me back to life… _I averted my gaze from the people and studied the room. It looked like a hospital room… All white and high tech… Though not like the ones I saw in my soap operas… There were no flowers in the room. No cards, no "get better soon" messages… It looked like I was also hooked to an IV or something, I couldn't move my arms…

"Miss Asakura… Do you feel alright?" a doctor asked me. Unable to find my voice at first, I gave a slight nod before resuming my scan of the room. Someone was missing.

"W-wh-wheres Y-yoh?" I managed to croak out.

A heavy silence hung over the room at my simple question. I looked at each of the strangers' faces expectantly, but none answered my question.

"You should sleep Miss Asakura…." said a woman in the back of the room. I focused my attention on her and tried to get a read on her thoughts, it looked like my spiritual powers were also blocked for the time being…

"W-where's Yoh?" I asked again, in a considerably more audible tone.

"Sleep." She said once more, before ushering the rest of the people out the door, and turning the lights off.

As I felt myself drift off into sleep, my unanswered questions seemed to fade away along with my consciousness…

**/a.n./ so that's it for now, and I promise I will update VERY soon! Plenty more chapters to come; and don't forget to check out the trailer for this fic: **.com/watch?v=LpWwxWOy_g

**Review!**


	3. Truth

**Chapter 3 – Truth**

ANNA'S POV

.

I woke up with a small sting in my arm. Cracking one eye open, I saw the slightly blurred image of someone in a white lab coat by my bed.

"Good morning Miss Asakura, how are you feeling today?" the woman asked softly.

I tried to sit upright but failed miserably. My body was still to weak to move.

"What were you doing to my arm just now?" I demanded bitterly, slumping deeper into my pillow.

"Well, I had to hook another IV to your arm; to help you get better sooner…"

"And you couldn't wait 'till I was awake?" I snapped out of sheer annoyance. Hadn't I suffered enough already? Did I _really _have to be woken up too?

"It had to be done as soon as possible Miss Asakura; those tubes are your lifeline." She said matter-of-factly.

"Lifeline?" _Well that's new…" _ Was my condition really that bad?

"Yes dear, your heart was fatally injured; and I'm afraid it might stop functioning if you don't get proper medication."

My mouth fell into a small _o. That bad huh? Just for the sake of having breakfast earlier… When I find Yoh I'm gonna… _My line of thoughts cut off at that point. _Yoh. _Where was he? I missed that carefree smile of his…

"Where's my fiancé?" I asked incredulously.

The same look of discomfort as last night's crossed the woman's face once more. I didn't understand it; and the everlasting silence wasn't helping. One could only have patience for so long... I wanted answers!

"Where. Is. Yoh?" I asked louder, emphasizing each word.

Again. No answer. I made a move to stand up but she pushed me back down, keeping her hand on my shoulder for a second longer.

"There will be plenty of time to talk about other matters. Later. Now relax and eat you breakfast…" she said. I didn't understand her expression. It was both soothing, and..sad. There was definitely sorrow somewhere in those eyes; but I couldn't place it. Perhaps it was pity…

I finally gave up, settled down and looked around the room. Now that the sun was up, I could finally see it more clearly. Light seeped through the pastel blue curtains that covered the windows. I watched the little dust bits dance lazily in the air and fly out of sight. There was a pile of stacked newspapers on my bed side table; how long had I been in here? I grabbed the top one and checked. It was dated three days after my fall. So I had been here for three whole days? Unconscious? I skimmed through a couple of pages but found nothing worthy of my interest… I tossed it to the floor and picked up the next one; it was a day after I had been put in this room. Again, turning the pages rapidly, a headline printed in big bold letters caught my attention.

_**Young Man Commits Suicide After His Fiancé Was Hospitalized.**_ Under it, there was a slightly blurry picture of a boy with spiky hair and headphones; with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

I felt like a bucket of icy water had been poured down my head in the middle of a snow storm.

I watched the thin sheets of paper slide from my paralyzed fingers. My eyes were still fixed on the place the article used to be; I felt the air hitch in my throat. Once again, I couldn't breath. Only this time, it didn't feel natural as all. This time, it was like someone was purposely twisting my windpipe; and I was making no effort to stop them.

_So that's why…nobody told me… where he was…_

I couldn't move. My hand stood motionless in the air, still holding the edge of the new paper. My mouth still stood slightly ajar, and my empty expression was unwavering. It seemed like my heartbeat was gradually slowing down...

_Why? Why did everything have to happen to me? _I recalled asking myself the same exact question when my parents had abandoned me as a child. Later, when I was tortured by the Oni of my own creation. Then Yoh had come into my life; and that sad question had flown away…

And now; as I had lost the person who had banished it; it was free to come back to me.

_Why? _A simple question with an answer kept secret.

I had never gotten clear answers to any of my questions starting with why. Two answers to the same question were never the same. I imagined there would be a bunch of different answers for this particular one; I had no interest in knowing an of them.

My eyes shifted to the needles embedded I my arm. _Lifeline huh? Well then…_

I closed my fingers around one and yanked it out; watching the tiny beads of blood that formed in its place before moving on to the next one, then the next. It hurt every single time; but I knew each stab of pain was one step closer to Yoh.

Tomorrow; a newspaper article would read;

**Young Woman Commits Suicide After Her Fiancé Died For Her.**

**.**

**.**

**/a.n./ Another chapter out! Sorry its too short; I kinda rushed it... I imagine this one will have MANY more to go; the story has just begun! Please review; because I won't post a new chapter until I get at least five reviews on this one… **


	4. Mist

YOH'S POV

.

**Chapter 4 - Mist**

**.**

My eyes fluttered open as my consciousness slowly flooded back. I was sprawled across the hard ground, my arm twisted in an uncomfortable way. I watched my hand for a while, trying to stretch my fingers and flex my wrist. Didn't I have a scar on this hand? Maybe it was the other… Other than a lingering pain in my chest, I felt fine…

My immediate thought was that the blow hadn't managed to kill me. Maybe the car hadn't hit me at all, maybe it had decided to switch routes and I had simply fainted… I distinctly remembered those two hovering balls of light speeding towards me.

I had been afraid. I had been afraid of dying.

A strange feeling for one who came so close to death so many times, and perhaps defied it even more often.

At the same time, I had been relieved to find my ticket back to Anna so easily. Maybe it was my welcoming of death that frightened me…

That sudden thought brought back the bitter memories I had sought to repress. I had intended to die. I knew what I was doing. She had not been granted that choice.

She had simply fallen.

I felt the sting of tears in my eyes; not from the pain of the blow, but from the pain of the loss.

If I really was still alive, then Anna was even farther away by now. It was starting to border on impossible to find her again. I wouldn't give up. She was dead because I had been too lazy to pick my ass of my bed and make her breakfast.

My fault.

It was my indolence that had made me lose her once.

I wasn't planning on losing her again. If I had to attempt suicide hundreds of times, I would.

I remembered my heart beat accelerating, then gradually slowing as the car sped towards me. I remembered the rain blurring my vision. I remembered the reason as to why I was standing in the middle of the highway. _Crack! _I remembered the distant sound echoing in my head, mocking me; taunting me.

And now, it looked like I had escaped it. I didn't know whether to be happy to be alive, or to slap myself. _Anna would have liked the second option better…_

Finally realizing that lying in the middle of a road wouldn't do my any good, I stood up, and almost fell down again. I had been wrong. I wasn't alive.

The old ratty building littered both sides of the wide dirt road; their windows shut tight, some cracked and broken. The paint on the walls had peeled off, and the grass around the buildings was all dried up. A heavy mist clung to the air, making it hard to see what was ahead. The village seemed pretty much deserted, as far as I could see. Other than a couple of birds that were stationed on roofs and dead trees, nothing was alive; though considering he was dead too, it wasn't much of a surprise.

I watched as one of the birds took fight, flapping its wings fervently before disappearing into the clouds with a slight shimmer of light. At least it knew where it was going…

Wasn't the afterlife supposed to be all bright and shimmering? I had never imagined it to be so cold and disturbing. Or deserted. I was the only one here, and I was sure it would drive me insane sure enough.

I assumed insanity wasn't much of a problem when you were already dead…

I walked along the disheveled streets, looking over my shoulder frequently just in case something had changed, or someone had appeared.

Annoyed by the sound of silence, I started to hum to myself. Hand planted in pockets, I made my way through the winding paths.

The scenery didn't change much. The buildings all looked pretty much the same, so were the plants and rocks; all faded to a dull brownish gray. Maybe it was the mist that made everything to gloomy… I wondered how Anna had felt passing through this place, if she ever had… She probably wouldn't mind the silence much, she wasn't exactly the talkative kind. She preferred silence and solitude. Bu I couldn't help but be disturbed at the thought of my incredibly strong, yet incredibly fragile fiancée walking these paths alone…

Kicking a pebble laying on the ground, I continued my meandering around the deserted village. I felt like I was drawing circles around it, there were no land marks or distinctive houses that could tell me I was actually moving forward. I wondered if that was what I was meant to do here… Walk round in circles until I couldn't move anymore. Did you still get tired when you were dead?

I reflexively looked down at my feet. I had been walking for some time now and I really didn't feel tired at all. _Guess not then… _

A slight breeze picked up gradually as time passed, making the dead leaves on the ground swirl in the air.

I watched idly as thin brown leaves shot into the sly, then fell down slowly like feathers… The scene put a lump in my throat.

It looked like everything falling would have that effect on me after this…

Then, out of nowhere, a single sound managed to bring be back from my dazed state…

My eyes shot open as the familiar voice reached my ears

"Interesting seeing you here, otouto…"

.

.

.

**/a.n./ And yet another chapter has been published! Sorry for the long break, but I was at the ISTA festival in Zurich and I really didn't have any time to write… I promise I'll post the next chapter faster! xoxo**


	5. Endless

_/a.n./ OK, so before I say anything else, I have to say I am so so so sooooo sorry for just dropping this story for so long. The truth is, I just lost all my inspiration to continue it; then today, out of the blue, it came back! I know I said I would update faster last time, and I'm really sorry for not updating again for months. I hope you can forgive me… So here's a new chapter after so long! Enjoy!_

.

ANNA'S POV

.

**Chapter 5 – Endless**

.

The last thing I consciously remembered doing was taking the needles out. Then I had simply laid there on the hospital bed and waited for sleep to come. Apparently more had come along with it. I remembered the clouded sound of a continuous beep coming from somewhere – somewhere close. What an annoying way to end a life. I remembered lights flashing through my blurred vision. People had probably begun to notice something was out of the order.

They were yelling again. Just like they had done before I came back to life the first time. That was all they could do wasn't it? Yell and hope it would jab something in their brains. Idiots. As if they could control my will to live…

Sight and sound had melted together to be one big annoying clump. Why couldn't they just give it a rest?

I remembered the voices fading slowly. Maybe they had given up on yelling; maybe I was losing my hearing. I stared with half unseeing eyes, to a place I thought to be the ceiling. It was white, it made me calm down. If only people would stop leaning over me and disrupting the perfect light.

Sounds completely disappeared, the light started to fade, until everything was black and silent.

I was sure they were still working to bring me back. This time they wouldn't succeed. I wasn't in their hands anymore. I was gone.

Now I stood…well, I didn't know where I was standing. As far as I knew, there was absolutely nothing here. I checked my arm again, just to make sure the puncture marks caused by the needles had really disappeared. The scars were gone, but I could still feel a slight sting in my arm.

I squinted and tried to see beyond the thick mist that surrounded me, but failed. Despite the threat of walking into a random wall at any second, I felt the urge to move. I started to walk, though I had no idea where I was going. There was a pretty good chance I wasn't going anywhere at all; that this road would just go on forever…

I had a purpose for being here, but sadly I wasn't anywhere close to fulfilling it. I needed to find Yoh, but how could I find where he was when I didn't even know where _I _was? All I could do was keep walking and hope a sign would miraculously pop up in front of my eyes.

As the hours rolled by, I started to feel like my previous prediction had been well placed. This road really didn't look like it had an end. The only improvement was that I was now able to see a patch of blue above me – something I thought to be the sky. I wasn't tired, perhaps the courtesy of already being dead. It was odd to keep walking without the slightest notion of fatigue.

.

The mist _did _eventually thin, though I still couldn't see more than a couple feet ahead of me. The skyline was now more pronounced, and I could see that even though time had obviously passed since I woke up here, the sky was still the same shade it had started out in. Maybe time was irrelevant here, maybe it didn't even exist.

The road beneath me was cobbled. Stones jutted out in awkward angles, and most of the time I found myself simply concentrating on the ground to keep from falling. It wasn't like anything would happen to me if I did, but still, it was sort of a reflex to act cautious.

I gave up after a while and resided to simply sit o the ground and wait for something to happen, since walking around mindlessly didn't seem to do me any good.

It was chilly here – wherever I was now– and my sleeveless black dress wasn't doing me any favors.

Wait…black dress?

I had been in the hospital before I came here… Then how was I wearing my own dress? I touched the fabric tentatively. How hadn't I noticed this before? I checked my head, and found the red bandana was there too, although there was no way I could have had it near me in the hospital.

Well this was interesting… And it also lit a spark.

I crossed my legs and closed my eyes, breathing in the crisp air. I was dead now, so normal rules didn't apply to me anymore, did they?. Maybe I could just will myself to be with Yoh again and the universe would obey.

I concentrated on him; starting off with picturing his face in my mind's eye. His kind, chocolate eyes that always seemed to look through my mask; spiky hair that always carried that pair of orange headphones; and that unmistakable smile of his… Seeing it all unfold in my head as if he was standing right in front of me.

I tried memories next; pulling each moment I could remember back from the past and replaying it. Most of them were memories I would rather bury somewhere deep in the tissues of my brain than bring up again and again. Then there were others… those I never wanted to forget. Ever. I clenched my teeth as I sorted through each and every one with care; lingering on his face with each passing memory.

As if I needed a reminder of what a horrible person I was.

Nearly all our memories together had ended with one of us in tears. His were blatant and clearly displayed on his face; mostly caused from a slap delivered by me, or tripled training…again, by me. Mine had always been hidden; though ironically, by my own hand too. Because of what I did to him. Because he hated me for it.

My attempts to concentrate had been shattered from the first moment I had thought of his face, but I hadn't noticed it. I opened my eyes slowly. For a second there I thought Yoh was standing in front of me, but then realized, to my dismay, that it had only been my imagination. A mocking manifestation of my own mind.

I frowned scornfully. So this place would give me my clothes back, but it wouldn't return me my fiancée? Huh. I guess I was just lucky that way.

I didn't bother getting up, since it obviously didn't do me any good. Instead, I lay down on the ground and stared up at the blue sky, the mist my only companion. The jagged stones should have hurt my back, but I didn't feel a thing. At least not physically…

Desperation and anxiety were beginning to creep up on me, and it was all I could do to try and push them away.

I closed my eyes again, this time for no particular reason.

I wound find him. Somehow.


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**.**

**.**

I have finally come to terms with myself and realized that no matter how much I push myself, I have lost any and all inspiration for this story. The tiny spark I got a couple weeks back must have been the last spurt of inspiration draining itself from my mind.

So as of today, I am putting this story out for ADOPTION. If anyone wants to continue it (in any way they want), just PM me, and let me know.

I am really sorry to all of you who might have been expecting a new chapter….

.

**Let me know guys!**


End file.
